Tears of the Moon
by Serafina Ravenwood
Summary: How many Sacrifice must Serena lay down? How much Pain can her Pure Heart endure? Will her Seishi's be able to stand-up to their duty as Her soldiers? or will a New Force take over the protection of the Princess? please do R&R:)
1. Three Moons

**Sailor Moon is simply this story's prime inspiration ^^**

**)O(**

**Chapter 1: Three Moons**

* * *

><p>Three Silver Moons...<p>

Three Whole Months and still, no word from the man she loves. Three excruciating months of crippling anxiety polluting every inch of her every being.

"Where are you?" she whispered to the cold night air, as she shrouds her mind with the face of her love. "Where are you?" silently praying for the moon to guide, and the winds to carry her voice to him. She closed her eyes, resigning from another night of loss. The balcony, it seemed, to be much too filled of her solitude.

She went back inside his room, done with her weekly devotion of keeping his apartment in faultless condition, while he's away to study in America. 'Like a good wife', she thought to herself, immaculately carrying out her duty to her husband. Husband... Her husband... "That would be the future" she thought out loud, which claimed a small and short-lived smile from her, now, very pale lips.

Their Future...

As Serena thought of preparing herself to leave, she catches a glimpse of their picture together by his nightstand. Taking the portrait in her hands, made her heart skip a painful beat "I am so worried about you Darien." tears began to form behind her weary eyes, "I've tried, every single day since you've left, to call you. I've written you many letters too since then..." she tried pushing back the pain, making herself believe that there must be a good reason as to 'why' he has never been able to call or even write her. "I miss you!" bitter tears finally found it's long fought escape, "I miss you so bad, I can't take it anymore!" she cried her aching heart out, choking on her own breath, into his cold isolated room, void of his presence, with only the softest light from the moon to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>) O (<strong>

**I Hope You Like It! Please Do Post Your Review!**

**Inspire and Be Inspired!**


	2. Haunted Dreams

**I can only Wish that Sailor Moon's Mine... *sigh* ^^**

**) O (**

**Chapter 2: Haunted Dreams**

* * *

><p>It's that accursed Dream again...<p>

"**_Leave Her..."_** came an almost inaudible whisper from an unfathomable distance **_"Leave Her now before it's too late..." _**more voices rose from the shadows **_"You Must..."_** they all cried in chaos.

"Who are you? Show your-self!" his anguished demand further answered by the incorporeal beings unnerving Silence. '_These Voices - What do they want? Where are those Voices coming from?_' ran the queries that disturbed Darien's thoughts. "Why are you doing this?" incensed frustration tested Darien's iron calm.

"**_You Must Leave Her..." _**a different voice spoke quietly. Darien could feel the sadness behind its stern insistence. How could four simple words, be infinitely excruciating?

"No!" Darien's courage strengthened his resolve. "I Cannot! I Will Not! I would rather die than loose Her!"

"**_You Must..."_** said the deep voice with agonized finality.

Somewhere behind the darkness, a single drop of thick liquid echoed - and not a second too soon before the void flashed into an ocean of living fire. Revealing Serena, clad in fine, flowing, silken gauze - standing in the very middle of it.

A Terrifying Sight To Behold.

Her pristine face held Her sadness with tranquillity. Her Eyes... Those beautiful ethereal blue eyes- so soft as the Heavens above and deeper than the depths of the oceans below. Defeating the intensity of the truest Sapphire in existence; glistening with tears, streaming down Her solemn face. Her soft lips moved words for him alone, and yet, only Her sorrowful heart could mourn to hear – As fire slowly gathers close to Her... craving to consume Her.

Darien went unable to move at the horrific sight before him: The Very Light of His Life. The Very Warmth of His Heart. The Very Soul of His Entire Being. Violently whipped by tongues of infernal fire. Hungry for the taste of Her skin, blood, flesh and bone.

She doesn't seem to feel much of the scalding pain the merciless fires throws Her way. And yet, Her eyes - those pure, innocent, honest eyes - screams all the unimaginable torment She's in.

He tried to reach for Her, attempting to save His Hearts Ruler from the wrath of this unknown evil which was insistent on devouring Her. "SERENA! SERENA, TAKE MY HAND!" The ground shook where he stood. Earth breaking and separating, followed by wall of liquid fire erupting from the ground, preventing him to get to her in any way, earning his arm an angry burn. An injury which is Nothing compared to the immortal wound from the mere absence of Her in His life.

'_He couldn't save Her. Why couldn't He save Her?'_ were the lost words that went on his mind several times, ignoring the pain on his arm. Punishing himself instead for something he believes was his complete inability to protect Serena, which led to this unspeakable horror.

As the wall of fire subsided, Darien eyes were pulled by His Angels tear-drenched face, with a sad smile kissing her soft lips, uttering an inaudible yet decipherable farewell. Her soft gentle lips which often spoke of the Love She holds for Him. Those very lips, Darien knew, will soon be lost to him forever. Never to feel... to own and deeply kiss... ever... again.

Painful... Unbearable...

His weakness, crippling him... Defeating him.

Dawning understanding broke through his eyes – 'She is being Sacrificed.' A Sacrifice Serena seems to be fully aware of and accepted.

Darien marvelled at His Beloved Princess one last time, his own tears succumbing to its inevitable resignation.

_I Love You! _were his shattered words left unspoken, as His Brave Queen - His Dearest Serena, with Silvery Golden Hair, and Heavenly Blue Eyes. Whose Glorious White Wings sprang out, in all its Magnificent Glory –

In All Her Solemn Grace.

Finally Consumed in Fire...

* * *

><p><strong>) O (<strong>

**a very special thanks to xx Twilight Princess xx and CherrySerenity-sama for being my very first critics :) and for fueling my desire to continue combined with a very welcome pressure!**

**I've edited this chapter to suit and comply with the first.**

**It bothered me like an itch that i just had to scratch...**


	3. Another Day

**This Interpretation of Sailor Moon IS Mine ^^**

**here is the third Chapter of "Tears of the Moon" and I hope you enjoy reading! PLEASE don't forget to review :) nothing makes a writer more happy than to know that their work touches their precious readers ;)**

**) O (**

**Chapter 3: Another Day**

* * *

><p>She woke up, feeling more nauseated than before. It had been that way for more than a couple of months now or whenever her body feels like rising, sometimes, even managing to pull her off in the middle of a dead sleep.<p>

"ughn, why is it so hot in here?" she wondered, uneasy, as she pulled the comforter off of her, and quietly landed her feet on her room's carpeted floor. She tried to stand but fell back on her bed with brows furrowed from a pang of an unwelcome headache. She waited until the pain lessened, then pushed herself back up once more. "This has gone too long... I'd better get myself checked up." Worry creeping somewhere within her.

She noticed that there was no sunlight coming through the gap between her window curtains, and yet she's more than ready to go to school; another strange thing from the many unusual changes about her. "I must have waked in the middle of the night again." she checked on her alarm clock, only to find that it's only a quarter before three in the morning "what's going on with me? This is getting ridiculous!" she quietly scolded herself. "guess there's no point going back to sleep now that I don't even feel like it." She groaned.

She moved towards her window, unlocking them with a simple flick of her fingers and pushed them open to let the air change and circulate. A light breeze came in and the cold air penetrated her skin, piercing through her like needles of ice.

She didn't mind. She liked it. It forced her senses awake. A part of her feels more than grateful actually, for numbing the surface of her flesh. It mercifully took some of her pain away... at least, for a short while.

The evening winds carried the sweet fragrance of night blooming flowers, filling her lungs, soothing her aching breasts and longing heart.

With just a scent so natural, that those memories of him flooded her in waves and echelons. "If only I could ride the air, like the perfumes from jasmines and roses... I would do it, just to get to you." She whispered hopelessly, eyes dried frozen of tears.

Half the Moon still hover the heavens. Looking up towards the night sky became a habit of Serena: the stars and the Moon were her home, and their lights were her hope. She stayed that way for a while, her heart reaching towards her once glorious home. Even when the Moon Kingdom was lost, her planet still holds it magnanimous splendour.

Hours passed and morning twilight began to make its presence known. As the sun began to meet the day, did her home and hope left her heart with its heavy burden.

"Another day..." she breathed in deep and resigned "It's time to go then."

* * *

><p><strong>my heartfelt thanks to xx Twilight Princess xx and CherrySerenity-sama for their continuous encouragements! and to those who added me on their story alerts!<strong>

**) O (**


	4. Daughter Stranger

**I tried being as lay as I could with my choice of words this time...**

**tell me what you think! ^^**

**constructive criticisms are welcome, save fires and burns though!**

**Please don't forget to Review!**

**) O (**

**Chapter 4: Daughter... Stranger...**

* * *

><p>Serena went downstairs to try and break her fast. Her mother, it seemed, was still asleep due to the lack of sizzling commotion in the kitchen. She decided to prepare what she could, since she isn't much versed on "the Sacred Art Of Kitchen Work".<p>

She took the electric thermos and filled it with water then plugged it to boil. Opened the pantry and took two tin cans; one filled of coffee and the other, tea. Apparently, she really can't decide her preference. Her appetite mostly depends on her mood these days.

Her mouth began to water, giving her an unconscious idea "hmmm... I guess I'll have lemon juice instead." Placing both containers back-in.

Serena reached for two slices of bread from the pantry, buttered and placed them in the oven to toast. She wasn't as hearty in eating as she used to be, the same as she was never picky when it comes to food either... until sometime ago. Even her favourite milk shake which she regularly asks from Andrew at 'The Crown Arcade' seemed to have lost its appeal.

After a few minutes, she was about to start breakfast when muffled footfalls resounded down the hall.

"Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino Ikuko, confirmed looking around the room, acknowledging her daughters handiwork of cutting half her morning duties for her. Ikuko watched her daughter as she settled herself on her seat and began to eat.

Her daughter's lack of enthusiasm in dining bothered her very much. It was disturbingly out of her usual bright character.

"G'morning mom!" Serena greeted her mother automatically.

"I see you got-up ahead of me again. Did you even get enough sleep?" Ikuko walked towards Serena and placed a warm hand on her child's rather thinning face. Since when did Serena just nibble on food? She doesn't nibble. She Devours. No- She Gormandize food, making an impossible mess on her face, always.

"mmm... not much really. I had to do some advanced reading on some of our lessons." Serena weakly confessed. She enrolled herself on an after-school review class a few months back, to her parents, and more on her brothers, intense surprise.

"I admit that it's making me very proud of you for taking responsibility on your studies. But it doesn't mean that you neglect to care for your body, you know." Ikuko's maternal instincts burning like bonfire.

Serena just bleakly smiled at her mother. "I'm alright mom." She assured her mother "I need to exercise my brain for the exams. Finals are coming up, and those will be the last tests I'm going to take as a High School student." She reminded her mother. "I've got a lot of catching-up to do if I want to pass, with all the mess I made with my grades... and then some."

"Well, honey. Unfortunately your 'brain' wouldn't be functioning to its full potential by depriving your body its necessary nourishment." Ikuko pointed out like a teacher, brandishing a steel spatula like a wand-pointer, as she began to start cooking. She's thinking of convincing her daughter to take some bacon with her toast.

Serena giggled at her mom's simple antics. Ikuko may be forceful and stern when it comes to disciplining her, but Serena knew from the bottom of her heart that it's all for her own good. No matter how toxic her mother's permeating lectures make her feel at times.

The kitchen began to smell with the meat's enticing and mouth-watering aroma. Ikuko was just about to offer Serena some, when Serena drained her glass of lemon juice; smacking her lips from the likable tang it left in her mouth. Stood from her seat and took her unfinished plate by the sink, thanked her mom and bid her goodbye. "See you guys later. Tell dad I've went already." Grabbing her bag and headed to the door.

"But, wait!" Ikuko called, taking a glimpse out the window, seeing it's still a little dark and on the clock to check the time with a flash, "it's still an hour before school! Come have some of the bacon. You barely finished half a toast! And you made two!"

"No. I'm good. Sorry about that. Thanks anyway!" Serena relayed her answer with haste, waved a kiss to her mom and winked, trying to be comical about it for her mother's own well-being and peace of mind "Bye mom! Love you!"

"But-" Ikuko began and was answered by the front door's soft thud.

Ikuko felt a tinge of sorrow in her heart. Her Little Serena, for some unknown reason, began to change. She suddenly... Grew. Sixteen, barely seventeen, yet maturing with a pace too rapid for her comfort. And that worried Ikuko more than anything else. She couldn't stop wondering on what could have occurred that made her daughter turn into some sort of stranger. "Somehow, I'm beginning to miss my old Serena."

A warm hand gently landed on her shoulder, surprising her out of her reverie "She'll talk to us, when she's ready." Mr. Tsukino gently offered to his wife. Turning her to face him and reaching to wipe Mrs. Tsukino's premature tears.

* * *

><p><strong>) O (<strong>

**My sincerest thanks to xx Twilight Princess xx and CherrySerenity-sama for their unwavering support and for those who added me on their story alerts, new and old! :)**

**I feel like a BMW X5 security plus with a Drive-Flat-Tire feature.**

**Though my wheel ran over a protruding nail, stealing my air out,**

**I'm still safe to move on this very rocky road for hours. ^^**

**you guys are that Special Feature!**


End file.
